Milk Me
by Toxicmpreglover
Summary: Kidnapped, turned into a Miltank hybrids, raped.. and so much milk. hes about broken. But maybe... there is rescue.
1. Welcome to my nightmare

I don't own anything but the ficcy, wish i did because then the pokemon universe would enter the adult zone and be a lot more hentai.

Project being worked on also, ninetails

Milk Me

By: ToxicMpregLover

Chapter One: Welcome to my nightmare

Ash sighed as he walked through the hallways, his feet were bare against the packed dirt floor. He was glad at least that he no longer had chains around his limbs, for after what had happened to him and the others here... it was very unlikely that the world outside would accept them.

From the best guesses of everyone, they'd been here just over two years.

Two years of being experimented on, being raped, being merged with a pokemon... a Miltank of all things. And being milked daily, he wondered what outsiders would think when they found out that the milk they now drank was sucked from the udders of Miltank hybrids.

He hated being milked, but a milk heavy udder was painful.

Sighing he walked up to his machine, placing his milk heavy udder forward and winced as the nipples were sucked into the machine. White liquid slowly began to be pumped from his body, Ash found himself moaning as the sucking sensation was actually quite a sexual experience.

There was a buzzing sound as a door was released, he ignored it knowing what was to come.

In came pure pokemon, both male Miltank and Tauros, the people in charge of this experiment were quite curious on how there breeding part of the program would bring out the next generation.

Several of the others were heavy with child, so far Ash had managed to avoid this situation by the fact his heats were rare.

He was in heat now though.

A sound came from behind him, a Miltank had chosen to mate him this time.

The next several hours Ash could only scream from organisms from several different pokemon mated with him, unable to protest or move as his milk was pumped.

Finally his udder was empty and the pokemon were called back to there area, Ash pulled away from the no longer active machine and painfully walked back to his cell to get his food and rest.

He wondered how long it would take for his pregnancy to show.

TBC


	2. Rescue

I don't own anything but the ficcy, wish i did because then the Pokemon universe would enter the adult zone and be a lot more hentai.

I had no clue this would have a following, in fact you can thank Firehedgehog since today she started answering questions on AO3 then realized today i would be able to get on. So here i am writing crazy like in my little free time for updates.

Milk Me

By: ToxicMpregLover

Chapter Two: Rescue

Humans were not made for Pokemon length pregnancies, humans had nine months to grow a child for a reason. Some of the others had long pregnancies because the human DNA ruled that part, some like Ash found himself speeding through it.

He winced as the kid kicked his insides raw, the Doctor's of this place said it was definitely a hybrid and would be born human style.

Really, he'd guessed that already since Miltank's and Tauros had egg births.

He rubbed his rounding stomach, two months pregnant and looking closer to nine. Since found with child his diet was changed by the Doctor's, since the fast pregnancy put stress on him and they didn't want to loose a specimen.

A scream ripped through the air, another victim of this lab slash milk farm was giving birth tonight. But they unlike him were having an egg delivery.

There was too much blood in the air, and the screams weer getting weaker.

They would be dead by morning, the egg he had no clue if it survived.

OoOoO

Team Magma... these monsters were part of Team Magma, he had though the group had ended years ago and dismantled by the police.

It had been a half heard sentence while a Doctor checked him over, he was clearly almost due to give birth and they didn't want to loose another breeder.

There had been five deaths before the Doctor's figured out the best way for both birth types to give birth safely.

Yet... why would the damn Pyro's team create hybrids like this, and did that's means there weer labs of other types of hybrids.

OoOoO

Ash groaned as he waddled back to his cage, his hand rubbing against his belly and wishing the damn kid would just decide to come out already.

He was two weeks overdue, his human and Pokemon DNA somehow making sure the kid didn't have problems with being so overdue.

The pregnant hybrid had found himself on a lighter milking shedual, and thankfully off the market to be bred till the baby was a few months old. Ash was shocked they were letting the mothers keep the baby hybrids with them, not that he was complaining since he was scared on there plans for the babies.

At that moment a part of the building exploded, an area the hybrids were kept out of.

Suddenly he felt drowsy, and it was as if his body was far far away as he slipped to the ground.

'Sleeping powder' Ash thought as his eyes closed.

OoOoO

This had to be a dream, since he swore there was a soft mattress under him and soft covers above him.

The baby kicking proved it wasn't.

Slowly he forced himself awake, wincing as sunlight actual hit his eyes. A window... he was in a room with a window.

The ceiling above was white of course, slowly he shifted his baby heavy body till he could look around.

It was a hospital room, empty of anyone else which was a relief of course. Spotting a half open door he quickly got up and headed there, happy to find the bathroom just in time. After cleaning up, he took off teh hospital gown and looked at himself at the large mirror in the room.

Till one got to his pregnant stomach and udders he looked like a normal human male, then lower weer his genitals. After the lab, he guessed he could be called a Hermaphrodite since he had both a penis and balls and a vagina down there. Thankfully he didn't have a tail like some of the other hybrids, but eh did get lightly furred legs from the knee down that ended with hooves.

In reality he got off lightly compared to most, he was the most human looking even compared to the baby hybrids so far.

He guessed as long as he wore certain types of pants and shoes he'd be able to pass as a human still, well.. once the baby was born that is.

Sighing he pulled on the gown again, but felt annoyed that it was a bit tight against his udders.

Udders that were starting to get more filled then he liked.

"Ash?" a male voice called, startled Ash spun around towards the door recognizing it.

"Professor Oak!" Ash said happily entering the hospital room.

He was about to hug the man when he froze, a hand going to his belly.

"Ash, are you okay?" Professor Oak said seeing the dark haired teen go white,

"Ah... I just went into labour," Ash said in a low low voice.

Oak ran for a Doctor.

OoOoO

Ash looked on with awe as three tiny forms drank there first milk from his udders, he had no idea why the Doctors at the labs had missed that but he was glad. Ha, he hadn't been late as he thought only bigger because he was carrying triplets.

Two were girls and one boy, they all looked human and Professor Oak was running tests to see how human the triplets were.

His mother had visited an hour ago, crying tears of joy that her baby was alive even if he had babies of his own now. There was no rejection of his hybrid state, since there were apparently hundreds of hybrids now due to labs of his own.

Laws had already gone into effect to protect hybrids even before he was rescued, he could even continue his Pokemon journey if he wanted.

He wouldn't though, he was eighteen now and had three children to care for now. Oak had already offered him a job at the lab, and he was taking it.

He couldn't wait to leave the hospital, his mother was already setting up a room for his babies. Peace and home would be best.

Sparing a glance at the chair next to his bed he smiled, already he had clothing for his new shaped body.

Pants that were made for comfort around his udders, thankfully he found himself not as milk full once he was off the labs food, just enough for the babies. The shirt was nice and loose, so it could be shifted with his pants when it was time to feed the babies with his udders. Shoes, meh.. he didn't need them since everyone knew hybrids now.

Yet he still had fears of leaving too, was there still more Team magma labs out there creating hybrids from victims. And how would the younger generations react to the baby hybrids as they grew.

And... what would happen when he had his next heat whenever it happened next.

TBC


	3. Epilogue

I don't own anything but the ficcy, wish i did because then the Pokemon universe would enter the adult zone and be a lot more Hentai.

I'm getting this out now, because who knows when I'll have computer access again since Firehedgehog isn't always home when i need a comp. And no way am i writing these at a library _ since the women in charge there hates fanfic writers and this could be classified as fic porn. lol

Milk Me

By: ToxicMpregLover

Epilogue

Ash was a bit smug about the situation, yet also embarrassed.

Somehow he'd ended up trapped in a cave in with both Professor Oak and Gary. He had grown close with the two during the last two years of working with them, being a hybrid actually helped him get along with the Pokemon at the ranch part of the lab.

He'd also just went into heat, with no access to the meds that stopped him from going into heat. He hated going into heat, his body was so hot and now that he wasn't being raped during his heat like with his triplets his body was sending out mating pheromones like crazy.

It didn't help that both scientists were hot, even at Sammy's older age he was hot. Ash had lots of dreams of the duo claiming him and filling him with child, oh yes he definitely wanted the duo to jump his ass.

The two Oaks even liked his children, who so far looked completely human. They guessed at puberty they'd 'evolve' into hybrids state like there mother.

He shifted uncomfortably, it would be several hours till people found them.

That's it, he was going to mate with one of them if it killed him.

"Ash!" Gary said in shock, as the hybrid began to nibble his left ear his hands slipping beneath his clothing.

"I'm in heat, without access to my meds to stop it," Ash said embarrassed, and a bit in pain. He had never realized that Pokemon in heat hurt unless they mated or were suppressed by medication.

"You really want me to father a baby on you?" Gary said surprised.

"Gary, I like you both and would jump you both if you said yes," Ash smirked, really one yes and he'd be in there bed in a flash.

"I'm a bit out of practice, but its been a very long time," Professor Oak said.

From there it became a threesome, Ash getting relief in his heat.

OoOoO

Several hours later the rescue team pulled the three of the cave, Ash was rather smug since the threesome had actually ended his barely started heat.

He placed a hand on his belly, wondering which of his two lovers was the father or fathers of his next children.

"You are going to marry me right," Gary said that night, as he stopped by the Ketchum home.

"I'd marry you both if the law allowed it," Ash said truthfully, smirking he dragged his lover onto the bed to snuggle.

"Good, will you allow me to adopt the triplets and maybe.. well move in with me and Gramps," Gary said claiming a deep kiss.

"Yes, yes to everything," Ash responded.

"Did you know, Gramps and I have been in love with you for years," Gary said quietly.

"No, but did you know I've been in love with you two for years also?" Ash said slipping out of his clothing.

"I'm glad though, I hate the way you became a hybrid. But that just means we can have children together," Gary said said he began pounding into the ebony haired man.

"You don't mind sharing me with your grandfather?" Ash moaned out.

"Its a bit annoying, but as a miltank hybrid your Pokemon half would want more then one mate," Gary smirked.

He wondered how Ash would take there plan to have Ash with child as often as they could since pregnant Ash was hot.

END


End file.
